Draco's Crew Remastered: East Blue Saga
by Malchior The Draco
Summary: New story, several new ideas, but same old creator. They will be adventure, humor, fighting, and of course, Draco being Draco. Come and see what will happen to Draco's Crew in the East Blue. Side note) This story starts in between Baratie arc and Arlong Park arc.
1. All Caged Up

Author note: 13 years ago, I wrote One Piece: Draco's Crew and for the most part, I enjoy creating this story. So, I would like to continue writing the adventure of my ocs. However, after reading the first half of my story.

After banging my head against my desk and take two ibuprofen, I have to make a choice. Either continues the story or I do something that would make me groan, but proud. So, I decided to go with the groan, and proud way, and begin to remaster this series. I also decided to some do minor changes to certain thing to the story.

So, with a happy grin and open heart, I welcome you all to the Remaster version of Draco's Crew.

**The Great Escape: All Caged Up**

_Disclaimer: I own only my ocs._

It was a quiet day on the sea, while a rust bucket of the ship sails on the surface. The marine crew wasn't best of shape, but at least they stand guard over a cage, making sure the prisoner didn't move.  
The prisoner had tan skin, long, black hair, and an "X" shape scar on his right cheek. He seems to be on the razor edge of death and life, but the marines didn't seem to care. Instead, they just have to follow the order of their superior, which was no food and a very little water a day.

Just then, the cabin door only for it to come off the hinges, showing a dark skin, well-combed, pink haired man with a scar underneath his right eye. He was wearing a lime pinstripes suit, a blue undershirt, and an iron knuckles, with bolts, on his right hand. He look somewhat drunk, holding a bottle and a glasses, half empty, and move straight for the cage.

"OI!" he said to his men with a drunken smirk, "You guys take a break. I'll watch over Draco."

All the men just stares at him, only to give a nod and went below deck. Once the two were alone, the captain looks down at the Draco, then pours the wine over Draco's face.

He begins to cough loudly and spit out the alcohol, "Gods...that horrible taste..." he spit some more as he raise his head, but bump it against the bars, "How can you drank that stuff, Fullbody?"

The marine just smirks and kick the cage, "Why don't you shut it and listen to my questions."

"Then ask and I'll answer, but make it fast." he answers with a yawn weakly, after his back hit the bars, "I want to finish my nap, before we meet my good buddy.", which Fullbody kick the cage, again.

"First off, what happen to the ship you took from Captain Hina?", the prisoner growls under his breath as stares at the marine ask his questions, "And why were you on that little strip of land?"

Draco didn't answer as he stares at Fullbody, who decide to kick the cage, yet again, then answer his own questions, "Your crew had a mutiny and marooned you on the island." Draco's eyes open widely at Fullbody, then he barrow them at pink hair man, while Fullbody pours a bit of the wine in the glass, "Oh. Did I hit a nerve?"

"I'll just choose my crew much better next time." he mutters under his breath, only for the cage get kick.

"There is no next time for you." Fullbody said as he kicks the cage once more, "Now why not tell me the reason why Smoker hates you so much?"

"I have no clue." Draco replies with a shrug and chuckles lightly, "It might have to do with me knocking over his rock balancing hobby, when we first met. Starting a riot during my stay. Possible I escape during his watch. Or maybe I destroy his bike."

"One last question." the marine said as he took a sip of his wine, "What were you after on the sea? Treasure? Fame? Power?"

"None of those." he answers as shut his eyes and smirks, with a hint of evil, "I did it for vengeance."

The lieutenant stares at the man, thinking his trouble, but something shiny caught his eyes. "What do we have here?" he said as he stick his hand through the bars and grab a hold of a silver locket around Draco's neck.

However, that was a mistake as the prisoner quickly grabs his wrist, then growls like a wild animal, "I though you said the last question was the final one.", then he squeeze down, causing a great deal of pain.

"It was." the marine groans in pain, only for him to used his metal wrapped and pound the cage as hard as he can, causing the cage to shake, making Draco hit the bars hard and letting go of the wrist.

"Damn you!" Draco groans as he glares at the marine, who was looking at the silver jewelry.

"I didn't thought you would be the kind of person, who would wears a locker, Draco." the drunken marine said as he stares at it and smirks, "I wonder how much it would get for selling it."

_You do that, I'll hunt you down and rips out your tongue._ he thought to himself, then he glance above them, noticing a brightly color bird flying above.

"Or maybe I'll give it to Moodie. She may take me back." Fullbody thought as he turns and stares down at the dark hair man, "Thanks for the trinket.", then he turns around, heading toward cabin.

"I'll get it back" Draco mutters as he watches the lieutenant, then return to the sky, blinking twice at the parrot, which just landed on the main mass and nods.

Once Fullbody lift, the bird whistle, after he start to groom his reddish feathers, and Draco whistle back, while the marines return to their post, which lay back down and goes back to sleep.

_~flashback~_

"Long time no see, Malchior." said a dark figure blocking a twin yanmaodao with two shirasaya, then simple push back, causing Draco to lose his footing, then quickly block with his swords, before his shoulders get slash.

"Not long enough, snake breath!" he answers as he tries to push the blades, only to get kick in the forehead.

"I see your swordsmanship have somewhat improved," the figure said as he keep the pressure on Draco's swords, causing them to chip and crack, "but not by much."

"Gods, you're such an annoying ass." Draco growls as he finally push the blades back and was about to slash across the figure's chest, but his yanmaodao shatters into pieces, thanks to a sound of a bullet piercing them. The two sharp pain cuts into his back, cause fall over and growls in pain, only to get kick in the face.

"I thought you would figure this out by now." he said as he slams a pair of cuffs, and cuffing the swordsman down, "You should only trust yourself, money, and power."

"Y-you two...betray me?" he growls as the dark hair man stares at the three, "Why?"

"Cause he let us do what we want." said a female voice and smirks down a him as the sound of high heels was moving toward him, "Unlike yourself."

"Yes." said a male voice as the sounds of dipping water coming closer, "And I do hope we can find a cruise ship."

"You sure do love to watch the passengers drown as they try to swim up."

"I'm not going to let yo-" he was cut off and knock out thanks to boot.

"Sorry about that that." said a figure as the sound of metal slides into wood was heard, "Malchiors are normally a mouthy bunch."

_~the next day~_

Draco feels something tickling his nose, which he just brush it off, then in his semi-sleep state, he blush it off, only this time, it was his cheek. "Give me f-five more...zzz.." he was back to sleep, but that didn't last long, when something hard hit his forehead.

"Dammit, Jack!" he roars out as he shot up and was about to reach up, grabbing at the bird, but then his eyes widen, finding the cuff, only to look around, finding himself on stripe of land. He then quickly looks around, finding no ship or crew members.

"Let me guess." he groans out as he set down and glance at a hilt of one of his broken yanmaodao, finding a red macaw, "It wasn't a nightmare."

_~end flashback~_

Draco opens his eyes in a cold sweat and set up, only for a set of keys fall from above. "Thank you, Jack." he said as he grabs the keys and begins to undo them, hating the fact that Hina had seastones cuffs on her ship.

Once the cuff was off, he quickly took off his filthy, raggy shirt and wraps it around his left hand, only to pick up the cuff. He looks around his cage, noticing that all of marines that were guarding him, were fast asleep, which was the perfect time to lose said cuff.

Once they fly out of the bars of his cage and hit the ocean. Draco then put his shirt back on, as a pair of cuff drops from above, only to reach and put them on, then made a soft whistle. A second later, a red parrot slide through the bar, and calmly walks up to the keys.

"Thanks, Jack." Draco said as the pick up the key with his beak and slide through the bars, only to take to the air. He then lay back, looking at the night sky, thinking to himself, _This isn't the end._, only to shut his eyes and yawn, _Just the beginning._


	2. Shackled

**The Great Escape: Shackled**

_Disclaimer: I own only my ocs._

The sun slowly rises over the horizon, while the ship sails toward a city that seems to overtake the island. As this was moving, the marines were getting the ship ready to deliver their prisoner to Captain Smoker.

As for their prisoner, he was asleep, but that didn't last long, thanks to Fullbody kicking his cage. "Oi, Draco!" the lieutenant order, after he kick the cage, again, "Time to wake up."

"Thanks for the wakeup call, asshole." he groans, rubbing the back of his head, as he look up at Fullbody, "So, where's my commentary omelet?"

"Funny one." he answers with another kick to the cage, then smirks, "Just to let you know, we're an hour away from our final stop."

"Good." Draco replies with a smirk as he shut his eyes, "Maybe than I can get some real breakfast." which earns him a kick to cage.

"I wonder how long you will stay alive." Fullbody growls as he glares at the prisoner, who still smirks.

"You sure love to listen to yourself."

"I'm sure Smoker won't mind to take your life." he said as he lean down, glaring at him, "I know I would love to."

"Why don't you come in and find out?"

"I would love to." Fullbody said as he punch the cage that was strong enough to cause Draco bang against the bars, "But I'm sure Smoker would prefer you alive.", then the marine got up with a smirk.

"And I'm sure Moodie would never take your ass back." Draco said out loud, which causes the marine's left eye to twitch and slams his fist against the cage.

"Oi!" Fullbody shouted out loud to the crew, "You lot better get this piece of junk moving much faster.", then he had to his cabin.

_I think I hit a nerve._ Draco thought as he watch him disappear into the room, slamming the door so hard, that it break off.

"DAMMIT!"

"Yeah..I did hit a nerve."

_~an hour later~_

Once the marine ship was dock at Loguetown and the marines begin to march down, with Fullbody taking the lead, well Draco was middle, being in chains. As the small group was moving down the street, a sizeable crowd begins to form around them, watching the black haired man being delivered to his marine base.

"Huh...I wasn't expecting such a turn out." Draco replies as he looks around the area, than hold up his hands, protecting his face from oncoming bottle. Sadly, he wasn't ready for the rain of rotten fruits and other trash.

"They sure like you." Fullbody said with a laugh, only for a bottle to hit the back of his head.

"But I think the important thing is, I don't like you." he said with a smirk, only for the marine turns around, showing his blood begin to ooze out, and move toward Draco, playing to shove his fist down his throat, only for a gloved hand grabs his wrist.

"I'll take it from here, Lieutenant." said a gruff voice, making Fullbody glaring at the wanted man, who was smirking.

"Just let me punch him once."

"If you do that," the voice said in a mutter as Fullbody was jerks around, showing Captain Smoker staring at him, "He'll win."

"...What?"

"He's trying to make you look bad." the marine captain reply as he glares at Draco, who waves at him.

"Long time no see, Puffie."

"Believe me when I say, I want to punch him as much as you do." he said as he let go and begin to walks beside him.

"...I'll leave him in your hands."

"Good choose." Smoker said as he pulls out a cigar and lite it, "Make sure you take care of the paperwork and give it to Tashigi."

"Understood." Fullbody give a nod and turns as the captain move toward the smirking prisoner.

"We meet, again, Puffie." Draco said as he watch him, only to feels the marine's gloved hand squeezing his cheek as he glares at him.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing really." the prisoner answer as he was glancing over Smoker's shoulder, noticing a red bird setting on a corner of a building, "It's just good to be in the town of the beginning and the end."

"I guess you see it poetic."

"You could say that." Draco said with a slight shrug and chuckles, "So, do you still balancing rocks?"

"Shut it, Malchior." Smoker growls as he takes the chain and pulls him along.

"Is it time for to show me to mine room?" he ask, only to get jerk by the smoking captain toward a wide, three wheels bike.

"I see you replaced your old ride." he said as he stares at the ride, "Amazing how two little bolts would cause you to lose a tire and a cabbage cart."

"Do I have to gag you?"

"Oh, Puffie!" Draco said in a shock tone, only for the prisoner to be thrown on his back "Think about children and the filthy thought you putting in their mind."

"Just shut it." Smoker growls as he set down on his bike and drove off to the marine base.

_~later that day~_

"I don't know what's worst." said a marine as he pulls Draco down the hallway, "The paperwork's or listen to him talk."

"Well, there is a way to fix both problems." Draco said, wearing a prison uniform and a tired grin as he follow the man, "You could just let me go with a slap on the wrist."

"Not going to happen." said a dark hair woman, wearing yellow, flower print shirt, waist-length blue coat, that have a white trimmed, and rectangular glasses, holding a sheathed katana, who was leaning against the wall.

"Cold as usual, Tashigi." he said as he rolls his eyes, "So, are you still mad at me?", which get his answer with her unsheathing her blade, cutting a bit of his hair, only to return it in the sheath, "A "yes" would of been nice, instead of that, though I see you have improve your swords."

"Go throw him in a cell." she said with a dirty look and open the door, "Smoker suggests putting him with "_The Blaze_"."

"Understood." he said with a nod as he pulls on Draco's cuffs, taking him into their prison, moving pass a couple of cells, filled with prisoners. They keep walking, passing an overweight guard busy reading the paper and two others play a card game, then he come to a stop.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay with your roommate." the marine said as he open the cell, Draco was through in, only to shut it, "Now play nice with each other."

Draco groans as he turns around and watches the guard walk away, well the prisoner start to laugh, I mark him as dumbass. He then turns around, looking at his cellmate, studying him for a moment, noticing the many scars over his left cheek, spiky, black hair, that have red highlights, and the brown eyes, who was glaring at him.

"So, what are you in for, _Blaze_?"

"That's none of your business, pirate." he answer as he smirks, while he stares at him, noticing his scars on his right cheek, the long black hair, a pair of green eyes, and then his cuff.

"Someone is a bit touchy" Draco said as he shrugs and stands up, only for _The Blaze_ than lunge at his cellmate, planning to tackle and slit his throat with his makeshift blade.

However, in mid-air, he didn't see Draco's hands met the spiky hair man's shoulders, pushing him down, while Draco's left knee meet his stomach. He let go of his weapon, gasping in pain, only for him to hit the ground, groaning loudly.

"For the record, I never call myself a pirate." Draco said as he stares at the down man, only to bend over and pick up the weapon, which look to be made out of a toothbrush, "It was a label the marines decide to give me."

"Like I would believe you?" the cellmate growls as he got up, glaring at the weapon in his hands.

"You should." he reply as he hold out his weapon, "They put you in here and I'm pretty sure The Blaze didn't do anything to anyone.", then drops it in the other hand, "Or am I wrong Roy?"

The spiky hair man just blinked at the dark hair man as he move to a bed, only to sit down, looking at him, "I'm surprise you know my real name."

"Of course, I know your name." Draco said with a grin and shut his eyes, "I like to keep my eyes out for certain bounty hunters, who want my neck, well I visiting people in my home sea."

"So, I was on you watch?" he ask as he squeeze down on his weapon, well he stares at him, noticing a small smirks, "I'm that well known in the Grand Line?"

"I won't say that." he open his left eye and shrugs as watch him, "Though I know of an organization thought you would be a great pick to join them."

"Really?"

"Yes, though I doubt you would join them." Draco said he open both his eyes and stares at him, noticing Roy putting the item down and set on the bed on the other side of the cell, "So, I'll repeat the question. What are you in for?"

"I'm not sure." Roy answers as he sighs, only to give shrugs, "My best guess is I pissed off the wrong marine captain or two."

"So, it's either they were tired of you stealing their prey or their getting even on you for cutting back on their back pay."

"They were taking bribes?!"

"Don't be too surprise." the dark hair man said as he give a shrugs and glance over the shoulder, checking on the guards, "Not everyone is a saint in this world."

"Good point." Roy mutters as he watch the man and ask, "So, you're not a pirate. So, what are you?"

"That's a good question." he said with a shrugs and chuckles lightly, "I guess the best way would be an adventurer."

"So, you does that mean you don't kill?"

"No. I'll kill." Draco replies as he lay back, with a yawn, "If I have no other choose."

_Interesting._ he thought to himself as watching his cellmate, who seem to be ready for anything, then ask, "So, I have no chance to defeat you."

"With that weapon," he said with a yawn as he gives a shrug, "Not a chance."

"Is that so?" Roy said as he was just thinking about a way to beat this man, but notices a hand hold up.

"Though I bet you have a better chance, if you have your weapon."

"A shame they took it from me."

"It's to be expected." Draco said as he keeps his eyes shut, "Anyhoo, you're welcome to attack me, but I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright..." he said as he watch him fall asleep, wondering what to do with his new cellmate.

A few hours later, Draco awoke with a glance at three guards, who were busy playing as game of cards. He then look at Roy, who was doing push up, which him rising from his bed and yet out a yawn.

"So, you're finally awake."

"Yeah." he pops his neck, only to glance at the clock, "I needed as much rest I can get."

"Didn't sleep well?" Roy asks as he comes to a stop and rises from his spot.

"I like to see how well you sleep inside a cage, with a dumbass, who keep kicking it." he answer as he got off the bed, looking at Roy, "So, I notice you didn't attack me during my nap?"

"I don't attack sleeping targets." he reply as he look back, only to find Draco glancing at the clock. This was his chance and he took by trying to punch Draco's throat, only for his fist to avoid and swept his legs.

"What will it take for you to understand that you can't beat me?" the dark hair man said as he look down at a groaning Roy, then hold out his hands to help him, "At least, not without your weapon."

"I know I can beat." Roy growl as his smack his hands away and slowly raises from his spot, "With or without a weapon."

"You're welcome to prove me wrong." he reply as return looking at the clock, with his roommate wonder what's going on, but than a different idea came to him. Roy tries to punch him in the throat, only to be caught and pull in to a knee in the gut.

"This is getting old." Draco mutter under his breath, after watching Roy double over, then glance at the clock, making him smirk, "It's about time." He took a deep breath and does a powerful jerk, cause the cuffs to fall apart.

The sound of the metal breaking, made the guards jump up and move to the cell, while a strange, but light melody was heard from outside the barred window.


	3. Unchain

**The Great Escape: Unchain**

_Disclaimer: I own only my ocs._

Draco just smiles as he watches the last guard hit the ground, snoozing away like they were shot by a tranquilizer dart. I wonder what kind of fruit Jack would like. Draco thought as he glances at the other prisoners are asleep, then he tur to his cellmate, joining everyone else.

"Good job, Jack." Draco said out loud as he watches the macaw squeezes through bars of the window and look at the man, "The keys should be on the second guard." He watches the parrot give a little nod and flew over to the man, beginning to search for the items.

The dark hair man then turns to Roy and walks over toward him. I guess he's an alright guy. he thought as he grabs the blue-haired man's shoulder and begins to smacks him, "Time to wake up, sleeping beauty." After the third slap, Draco was greeted with a fist to the jaw, sending him off Roy.

"I finally got you.." he said with a smirk as he got up, staring down at Draco, who was rubbing his jaw and place his foot on Draco's chest.

"Yeah. You punch me." he said as he took hold of the foot and push it off, causing Roy to lose his balance and stumble off, "But I'm not defeated." Draco glances at the side as he rises from his spot, only to grabs a hold of two fists of his cellmate, "I think you need to look at something.", which he spins around, pressing against the bars of the cell.

Roy growls as he tries to push himself away from the metal, but calm down as he notices the sleeping guards on the floor, only to ask in surprise, "What happen?"

"My friend happened," Draco answers as he pulls Roy away and let go, while Jack made a happy whistle, which follows of chattering keys.

"Cleave bird," he replies as the macaw took up and fly through the bars, only to land on Draco's forearm, dropping the key in his open hand.

"Please don't praise him." he said out loud, which causes the bird to move up to his shoulder and bite his ear, though he shows no pain as he moves toward the door, "So, do you want to get out of here?"

"What?" Roy asks as he watches the dark hair man begin to use a key on the lock.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" he asked with a sigh as he tries the next key, only to groan, "I'm leaving this place before some idiot hear I'm here and decide to make me a pet."

"And you want me to join you?"

"Why not?" he shrugs as he tried the last key and finally open the cell, "You seem to be an alright guy."

"Really?" Roy said in surprise as Draco open the door and head toward one of the guards, "Even though I attack you."

"I would say, you tried to attack me." he said as he pulls out the wallet and took out the bills, only to drop it and move to the next guard, "You mainly failed."

"I did punch you," Roy said as he walks out of the cell, keeping an eye Draco, who just check the wallet, only to drop it, then go to the next guard.

"Yeah. It barely tickles." he mutters as he grabs the last wallet and took the rest of the bellies, only to toss it over his shoulder, "Anyhoo, I think we both want to get out of here."

"Why would I follow you?"

"You mean, besides leaving you asleep in that cage?" Draco replies as hr pocket the rest of the money and looks at him, "Maybe its because we'll better our chances of getting out here if we work together."

"I can get out of here on my own," he said as he turns away and begins to head toward the only other door, only to open it, causing boxes and other items to falls on top of him.

"I also know the layout of this base." he said while watching Roy get out of the mess, "So, little accidents like that won't happen, again."

"I can still get out of here on my own." Roy glares at him, while he moves toward the only exit.

"Maybe or maybe not." Draco said with a shrug, while he turns and moves toward the door, while Jack fly back to the window, "However, I'm sure your chances will improve if you have your weapon."

"You know where they put Yuhui?"

"I do." Draco said as he glances out the window, before slowly opening the door, "And I'll take you there since it's on the way out."

"Fine." Roy mutters as he follows his new partner out of the hallway, "Lead the way."

"Good."

After avoiding several dozen marines and knock a couple out, the two keep moving, climbing up to the fifth floor. The two slide into the room, to avoid another small marine unit, shutting the door behind him.

"How far till I get to hold Yuhui?"

"Not that far." Draco answers as he leans against the lockers and points across to the other side, "It's on the other side of that wall."

"I see." Roy replies as he looks at the wall, then at the dark-haired man, "So, is there a hidden door or something?"

"Oh, there's a door." Draco replies as he turns around and just smack a locker, causing several of them to open, only to reach in and pulls out two cutlasses, "I just got to make it."

"What?"

"I'm going to make a door," he replies as he looks at both swords and drops one the floo.

"Why did I list to you?" Roy growls as Draco took stances in the middle of the room, hold the blade to the side, "You're insane."

"I am." he said as he stares at the wall, "Now, be quiet."

"Their no way you going to cut stone."

_~back at the prison~_

"What happens here?" Smoker said out loud as the guards slowly got up from the ground.

"I have no clue what happen." answer the chubby, then he gives a questioning look at the other guard since the third man checks the open cell.

"All I remember that I heard something metal snapping." replied the guard with a weak grin and shrugs, "And right before I could figure out what happens, we blackout."

"Which all you're wallets scattered over the ground." the captain said as smoke run pass the left side of his face, then sighs out loud, "So, let me guess who escape whose out of his cell."

"It's Malchior the Draco, sir." answer the guard as he walks out of the cell, holding a pair of broken cuffs, "He even took "The Blaze" with him."

"A shame." Smoker said as he stares at the cuff and took them, "He would have got out in two weeks."

"What do you think we should do?"

"You three just make sure the scum stays in their cages." he said as he turns around, face a group of his men, all holding rifles, "We'll handle the rest.", then he closes the door behind him.

"I guess that could have gone worse." mutter the fat guard and turns to the other two, "Anyone up for a game of poker?" The two give a nod and they all return to the table, only with the fat guard pulls out a deck of cards and begins to shuffles, only to send the cards flying, thanks to a loud breaking sound.

"What the hell was that?"

~back with the escapees~

"How the hell did you do?" Roy asks as he walks through the newly made hole.

"Pure strength and skill." Draco answers with a sigh, well looking at the shattered sword, "A shame it couldn't handle both.", then he picks drops the hilt. The moment the swordsman joins Roy in the room, finding clothes, weapons, and items that belong with past and present prisoner, as well as the large vault door.

"So, how long do you think we have before they notice we're up here?" Roy asks as he looks for his weapon, through the many others.

"Not long." Draco reply as he went straight for clothes, looking for something better than prison garb, "Just find your weapon and something to wear, before they get here."

"Do you have an exit plan, if they come?" he asks as he keeps moving throw the many weapons, till he finally found a barrel full of spears, sword, and other melee weapons,_ There you are._

"Don't worried about it." he answers as he begins to get undress, "The moment we finish here is the moment we leave."

"You're going nowhere." shouted a female voice from the locker room as the sound of a sword be unsheathed, "Now come quietly and you won't be wounded."

"I see you still showing me your fangs, Tashigi." Draco said as he walks from the hole in the wall, wearing a black pair of pants and a white shirt, carrying a katana over his right shoulder, "But do you ever know me to give up so quietly?", then he rushes at her with a smirk.

The two blades strikes each other, only for the marine woman push toward the lockers, only for the warriors to slash at each other, only to clash against each weapon.

"Hmm...Like I said before, your swordsmanship has improved." Draco said out loud as he keeps pushing the glasses-wearing woman even closer to the locker.

"Thanks for noticing," she replies as she tries to keep her ground, only for her to back away, avoiding a fist, but also hitting the locker hard, then her eyes widen as a blade came at her.

"Though clearly you still need work." Draco as he leaves his blade, stabbing inside of her jacket, only to headbutt her, knocking her out, "Let's meet again, Tashigi."

"Are you done, Draco?"

"Yes." he answers as he walks back in the room, dropping the katana since it has a couple chips and cracks, "Are you done with her?"

"Yup!" he said with a nod and move to pass The Blaze, heading toward the marine's flag, "So, let's get out of here."

"And how do we do that?"

"Funny thing about these old marine bases." he answers as move the flag away and begin to tap against the wall, "They tend to put special surprises, in case an enemy force overtake the place.", then smirks as he tapped his finger against the same brick, only to push it.

The sound of gears was heard, but the sounds were deafened by the sound of the gears from the safe door, as well as marching soldiers toward the room. As this was going on, smoke being to filled room, only for it to take the form of Smoker.

"Dammit!" Smoker said as he clenches his fist, _Why must he make things so difficult._


	4. A Part of a Crowd

**The Great Escape: A Part of a Crowd**

_Disclaimer: I own only my ocs._

"So, how far does this go?" Roy asks in the dark, as he feels the walls of the hidden pathway while following the footsteps from Draco.

"I have no idea."

"I see...So, how do you know about that hidden door?"

"I just guess."

"What?"

Draco stops moving and let out a sigh. "Look! Sometimes, I guess at things and for the most part, I'm right.", then begin to walk again.

"And when you're wrong?"

"I face it head-on and try to get by." the dark-haired man answer as he keeps moving and feeling around the area, "Now, once we're out of here, we're going to find some more clothes."

"First off, why?" he asks as he tries to keep up, "Second off, I thought we were going to go our different ways."

"They will be looking for people wearing clothes that we borrowed," he answers as he came to a stop and feels in front of him, in hopes of finding a trigger or something of this brick wall.

"So, we need to change our clothes to moves around without the marines."

"Pretty much." Draco answers as he keeps moving for something or anything, "As for going our separate ways, that's not going to happen, till we're off this rock."

"Why?"

"Do you really think we're out of danger?" he asks as he finally found a trigger and begin to push on the loose brick, "I promise you at this moment, you're worst out there in the open than in the base."

"Safety in numbers?" he asks as Draco push the wall forward, getting a peek of the moonless night.

"Yes." he answers with a smirk and calmly walks out, only to look at him with a grin, "So, up for a trip to the local clothing store, then a local pub? Marines treat."

"Well, it has been four months since my last drink," Roy said as he joins the dark hair man outside, only to shuts the hidden doorway, well Draco pushing a dumpster in front of it.

"So, new clothes, a drink, and a meal for the both of us." he said with a smirk as he wipes his hands against each other, "Shall we begin."

_~inside the marine base~_

"I can't believe his luck." Smoker said to his Master Chief Petty Officer as they walk down the hallway.  
"I'm sorry for letting my guard down, sir," she said as she notices the veins on her captain's forehead.

"Just don't let it happen again." he replied with a gruff tone as he tries to keep his cool, "Just make sure you get the men their orders, then take a unit to the docks. If you see the two, stop and arrest them."

"Understood." Tashigi reply as she gives a salute, before turning around and walks away.

"As for me," he said to himself as he opens the door and walks into the room, moving toward his Billower Bike. He took a set on it as the door begin to rise, showing two figures were standing in front of him, "Step aside!"

"He's so rude, Puddin'." said the female voice as she bounced a red and black ball.

"So, true, poo." said the male figure as he calmly bounces the small purple and green ball

"Move it!" Smoker demand as he watches the door rise to a point where he can see their shoulders, only for the two balls bounce toward him, spraying purple gas at him.

"That was easy, Puddin'," she said as the two walks into the room, while the gas begins to dispell, showing the marine captain was on the ground, out cold and skin begin to go paler.

"And boring." he said with a sigh as he pulls out a purple and green yo-yo and sends out across the room, hitting a button, closing the door, "I was kinda hoping he would use his abilities."

"I can understand, but look at the bright side," she said as she locks and jams the door shut.

"Draco?" he asks as pocket away his toy and begins to head over to a worktable.

"Draco." she said with a smirk as she turns around and took hold of a tire iron.

"Well that does put a smile on my face." he said as he takes hold of a large wrench and moves toward the bike, "So, my dear, shall we begin?"

"Thought you never ask."

_~back with the escapee~_

"Man, you have horrible taste." Roy mutter as he was wearing a black short sleeves button-up shirt, that has a flame design, a blood-red bandanna. around his forehead, matching sass and a pair of shades.

"I'm not the one, who wears sunglasses at night and wearing mine namesake." Draco reply as he was wearing a black trench coat, a black fedora, which a chain band, and a red sass, making sure the coat was close, "Besides, this look is classic."

"If classic is another word for lame." he said as he rolls his eyes and glance around the area, in case the marines spots the two, "So, where to next?"

"I'm thinking that will be our next stop," he answers as he pointing at an old tavern, with The Thirsty Akita painter in red, with the namesake drinking a bowl, on a large hanging sign.

"Isn't that a marine bar?"

"Yes, that was last year." he answers as he walks up toward the window, glancing at the bar's crowd and the hanging display weapons, only to head toward the door, "This time, it's more of a sailor bar."

"Meaning?"

"Best place to hide a tree is put it in a forest," Draco answers as he opens the door and enters the room.

"So, the best way to hide us is here?" Roy asks as he follows the dark-haired man in and heads toward a table at the far end of the room.

"Pretty much," he answers as the two take a set than hold up a hand for some service, only for the bartender to give a nod and filling up two glasses, which a long, blonde-haired waitress pick them up with two menus.

"Good evening, gentlemen." she said as hand them both the menus and put the drinks in front of the two, "I'm Jessie, your server."

"Hello, Jessie." Draco said with a smile as he glances over the waitress, who wearing a red bikini, blue short shorts, a pair of red high-heeled sandals, and a white apron, which hide none of her body art or piercings, "What's the specials for today?"

"Yes." waitress answer as she put on a fake smile, as she notices Draco checking her out,, "Are specials for today are spicy shrimp pasta, shrimp curry and grills shrimp and rice."

"I sense someone bought too much shrimp." Draco said with a chuckle as she stares at him, "Lucky for you, I'm willing to help lessen your shrimp. I'll have the spicy shrimp pasta."

"Very good." she said as she writes down the order than glance at Roy, "And you sir?"

"I'll have grill shrimp and rice."

"I'll be right back with your order," she replies with a grin, taking the menus and walk away from the two.

"I like her." Draco said under his breath and take a gulp of his drink and stares at Roy, who just raises a brow and give a smirk, "Oi! Don't give me that look."

"What look?" he asks as he took hold of his drink and gulp it all down, only to rise his glass, telling the bartender another, well staring at Draco.

"That judgment look." he answers with a mutter and leans back against his chair, "I been around killers, thieves, pirates, rapists and what's worst, marines. All of whom want to kick my ass and/or kill me for the last couple of weeks."

"So?"

"It's nice to be around someone, who isn't planning to do either, as long as I don't do anything stupid." he replies with a shrug and smiles lightly, "Anyways, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Roy asks as he got a new glass and begin to empty the glass down to his gut.

"I heard a rumor about you and I want to know is true." Draco said as he scans the tavern and moves to the door, "Why are you after the Black Hunter Pirate?" Sadly, this question cause Roy to spit out his beverage all over Draco and table, Well, that's one way to found out if he knows them or not.

"What do you know about them?" Roy growls under his breath as the crowd laughs at his actions.

"Enough to know their captain is a total ass, who stabs you in the back." he replies in a darker tone, while he wipes off the liquid off his face, "And if I ever have seen him again, I will pay him back, with interest."

"I'm guessing, I'm not the only one that has an ax to grind with them." the spiky-haired man mutters as he wipes his face, while their meals finally reach the table.

"You could say that." Draco said as he begins to nods to his waitress and starts on his meal, "But you better get him before I get to him."

"Tsk...I doubt you know where they are." Roy growls as he starts to eat well, glaring at the man, who just calmly eating his pasta.

"You're right." he said in between bite of his meal and shrugs, "However, I do know how to find him."

"Really?" he asks with a cocked brow, only to get his answer with a nod, "And how would you know?"

Draco was about to answer as he saw some kind of commotion happen across the room, making him growls. "Hold that thought, Roy," he said as he got off from his chair and begin to move.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." heads over to the bartender and point at a bottle of wine to the side, after putting down the bills, "I owe someone a drink."

_~in a dark alleyway~_

"So, is it done?"

"Yes." answer the male figure as the sound of two tools being drops into a trash can, well the woman was holding a small gold and black den den mushi.

"That's good." the said with a grin, while it looks like it had something between his lip, like an invisible cigarette, "So, why do you sound so depressed, my friend?"

"Puddin' just blue, cause we won't allow to killed anyone." the female answer with a sad face, well the male just sighs, "Let alone blow anything up."

"And I was hoping to have a firework show."

"...You can make explosions." the snail said as it blows invisible smoke in the air.

"You want us to blow something up?"

"Indeed." the snail reply as a huge smirk appear on its face, "In fact, I couple ships filled with all sorts of explosions."

"Give us more information," said the male figure as a huge, toothy grin appear on both of their faces, "and make sure it goes off without a single snag."

"And will make sure it looks nice, big, and beautiful."

"Well, I like two out of three." the snail said as it still smirks, "Just make sure it's not too big."


	5. Implausible Thorn

**The Great Escape: Implausible Thorn**

_Disclaimer: I own only my ocs._

"It's true." said a chubby marine at the table, cover in dirty dishes and mugs.

"You're crazy drunk." replies one of the crew members, who was blushing drunk and holding a half-empty mug of beer.

"I say it true." he growls as he stares the drunk man and points, "Besides, I don't drink."

"He's right, Mike." said the pinstripe suit wear marine as he pours himself another glass of wine, "He hasn't touched a single drop since we got here."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Fullbody." he replies a smile as he watches his superior officer down his wine bottle.

"But the rest of the stuff he said is shit." he said after slams the bottle on the table and points at his body, "I mean, why would she goes for you fatass, when she could have this."

"But sir, I swear she was checking me out."

"You should stop lying to yourself." he said as he got up from his set, grabbing hold of the glass, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to say hi to our waitress."

"Oh, come on."

"I know how you feel, Steve." said one of his shipmates as he slams his mug down on the table, "He stole my girl last week."

"Same with mine." said another as he and the others watch their Lieutenant talk to the blond waitress, who seem to smiles lightly and said something, "He's such a pain since he was forced to be our crew."

"It does seem to mess up our fun." said another as they watch Fullbody smirking at her, only to take hold of her, which earns him a hard slap, "Though it looks like he's not going to get much fun with her."

"I'm not fully sure about that." said the one from before as their leader knock the waitress down in angry and steps on her stomach, "That poor girl."

"We should do something!" Steve growls as he tries to get up, only for two of his shipmates grab his shoulders and force him down, "What are you doing?"

"You idiot!"

"Do you want to get yourself kill?" growls another man as they fight the overweight man to stay in his set, forcing him to watch the marine to lean over her, while he places a hand around her neck, "Do you even remember last time?"

"But he's going to kill...her..." he said out loud as he watches Fullbody squeeze down on her throat.

"You should of just be a good dumb blonde and do what I want." he said with anger as he watches her as she glares back at him.

"Who cares what you want, you assh..!?" she was cut off as the squeeze down on her throat.

"What I want is what the Marines want." he barks at her, while the marine raises his arm as his hand close into a fist, "Remember that, bitch!" Before he could strike her, someone grabs hold of his arm and jerk him off her and fling him across, hitting and breaking a table.

"Even though I disagree with most of the marines' views," said a voice as the marine rise from the mess, finding a familiar face, holding his left arm behind him, "But I really doubt they would agree with you hitting a young woman."

"Whose cares what you think, Draco." Fullbody growls as he dusts himself and stares at the dark-haired man, "So, why are you free?"

"They decided to let me go on good behavior." Draco answers with a grin as he walks toward him.

"Like I believe you."

"But it is." he replies as he pulls out a bottle of wine from his back and holds it toward, "And to this is to prove that there are no hard feels for putting me in a cage, I got you a little something."

"...That is my favorite..." the marine said as he stares at the bottle and reaches for it, only for his arm was grabbed and pulls him close, only to get his head slam against Draco's, which follows a knee in the gut and shove him back.

"I guess I'm still a little angry." Draco said with a smirk as he opens the bottle and take a swing, while Fullbody went to his knees out of shock and pain, "But still I think you deserve a drink.", which Draco just slam the bottle against his head, cause it to sherds, covering the marine in broken glass and liquid and knocking him out.

"Enjoy your drink, asshole." Draco said as he drops what's lift of the bottle, then he reaches down and looking for something on the marine's pocket, "Are you alright, Jessie?"

"...I'm...fine..." she answers as she holds her throat, noticing the dark hair man, she served before, "...Thanks."

"No problem." he answers as he pulls out something and grabs the unconscious man, only to throw him on the other marines' table, "You guys can take him."

"...R-right..." Steve stumbles on his words as he and the other marines grabs Fullbody's body and rush off in fear of the dark-haired man.

"Morons." Draco mutters as he turns around, while he put on his locket, then glance at the bartender, glaring at his waitress, "Sorry about the mess. I'll help clean up."

"Just hurry up and eat, then get out." the bartender barks at Draco, who just give a gulp and return to his table, beginning to eat his semi-warm meal.

"I'll go get the broom and the mop to clean up the mess."

"You do that and get out." he reply as he glares at Jessie while pointing at the door.

"What?!"

_~at the docks~_

"Damn that was so boring." groans the pale skin, dark green-haired, slim man, as he sighs, while he holds pistol in his hand.

"You didn't have fun with that swordswoman?" said the blonde woman, that has a fit body, while she open one of the crates.

"She was fun for a few seconds," he answer as he spins his firearm and sighs, "but I grown bored and pistol whip her."

"That tend to happen in the East Blue." she said as she pulls out a clay pot only to open it and took a sniff, "Hmm...I think a little bit of this will make a nice boom."

"Really?" he said with a grins as he put his gun away, "Then why don't we used all of it?"

"Sound like a plan to me." she grins as got up and move to the next crate, to see what else their leader left for them to play with, "Take a look at this."

"Let me see, poo." he said with a grin on for the blonde hold up a grenade, "Aww...I think that one is smiling at me."

"Heh...I know what you mean, Puddin." she as she give it a kisses and ask, "Can we keep it?"

"We'll see." the pale man said as he decide to open up the next crate and begin to laugh.

"What is it, Puddin'?"

"It's a classic!" he said as he pulls out a stick of dynamite.

"Ohhh! A sparkler!"

"I can't wait to make a new piece of art."

_~back at The Thirsty Akito~_

"Did you really have to do that?" Roy ask the dark-haired man, who just finish his meal.

"Yes, I did." Draco answer as he close his eyes with a grin, "I mean I own the man a drink."

"And basically told the marines where we are." the spiky haired man said as he starts to glancing around, in case they already slips in.

"True." he said as he rise from his chair and return to the bartender, paying the man off, "You know, you didn't need to fire her."

"You say out of my business and I'll stay out of yours." the bartender said as he count the money and point at the back exit, "Now get."

"Fine." Draco said as he and Roy begin to toward the door, "But don't expect five stars rating."

"That's hurts." he reply as he watches the two walk out off, "But I'll try to live."

"Figure you would say that." the dark haired man said as he seem to fix something underneath his trench coat well the door shuts.

"At least the crazy people are gone." he mutter to himself as he put away the bills and pull out a cloth, planning to clean the bar, only to glance at the wall, noticing something missing, "Not again!"

Once outside, the two begin to blend into the crowd, as a group of armed marines enter the bar.

"Was it a smart idea for you to take those swords?" Roy asks Draco, who was just smirking, well keeping his hands to the sabers on his hips.

"Yes." he answer with a smirk as the two move toward the dock, "I feel naked with two blades straps to my hips."

"If that the case, then why didn't you borrow swords from the marines?"

"I thought I told you that those swords already have owners." he answers as he grins, while they keep moving, "Besides these two was begging to be used."

"...You're a strange one, Draco."

"I heard worst." he reply as he glances around, only to notice squad of marines standing around and on top of buildings, watching the crowds, "Look like we got trouble."

"Do you want to fight our way out of here?"

"We could, though too many people around to get in the crossfire and get in our way." he mutters as he glances around and sighs, "Look like the alleyways are a no go."

"So, can we sneak around them?"

"Our chances of getting around this is pretty low." Draco mutters as he begins to think that he may have to used his trump card, but something caught his nose, making him narrow his eyes. "Everyone! Take cover!" he shouted as he knock down Roy and cover his own head, as a nearby trash cans explosions, covering the area in smoke and debris all over.

Once Draco and Roy realize it's done, the two took off running down the alley, before the marines get up and notice the two.

"Did you do that?" Roy asks as they turn to the corner of the alley and keep move.

"No." he answers as he keeps his hands near his hips, "I didn't have the time, nor the skills to do that."

"Then I guess we're just lucky."

"I won't say that." Draco mutter as he came to a stop, in front of what looks like a boarding house, well a small group of marines rushes toward them, pointing their swords and rifles at the two, "Stay cool. Roy."

"Draco and _The Blaze_!" one of the marines said out loud as he walks toward the two, holding his pistol at Draco, "You two come quietly and we'll go easy on you both."

"What do you think we should do?" Roy asks as he glances around, trying to figure out a way out of this.

"Talk is cheap." he begins to said as he unsheathes his new swords, with Roy pulling out his guan doa, after giving it a jerk to make it whole, "Action speak louder"

"This is your last warning." the marine said as he cock his gun as he glance at the two, beginning to tremble, "Turn yourselves in or else."

"You heard him." Roy said as he spins his weapon and points it at them, "Talk is cheap."

"Fire!" yell the leader, which all the firearms fires at their targets, but instead of hitting the two, the bullets his a large, metallic red umbrella, only to bounce off.

"What the hell!" one of the marine shouted out loud as they empty their firearms.

"Absorb Shield." said a woman voice as the bullets bounce off the metal than the two wanted men jump from either side of the and charges at the marines with their weapons ready.

"Let's get rid of these pests." Draco growls as he dashes and slashes at the marines.

"I'll take the one on the left!" Roy said as he leaps forward, thrusting his pole weapon at the marines.  
A second later, the marines were knock out and is covered cuts, as well as their firearms being broken and scattered across the road. The two look at what they done, then glance at each other, only to glance at the blue umbrella as it close and twist around, only to disappear in itself, becoming a metal staff, which was holding by the waitress.

"And we're even." Jessie said as she turns around, grabs a leather backpack and put it over his shoulder.

"Thanks.." Roy said as he jerks his guan doa, while he spins if, causing to change into it three-piece and chain from, "Though we could of handle it ourselves."

"He speak the truth," Draco said as he glance at the blades, smiling a bit, and sheath them, "but thank you for your help."

"Your welcome."

"However, I think we're not even." he said as he begins to move out of the alley, with the other two following close behind.

"How so?" she asks as she stares at him, who was glancing around.

"I was the reason why you lost your job." Draco answers as he keeps moving, only to stop and turns, finding Jessie was laughing out loud, "What's so funny?"

"You don't need to worry about that." she said as she calms down, after wiping a tear from her eye, "He was trying to find a way to get rid of me for the last two months."

"Why?"

"I refuse to sleep with him." Jessie answer as she walks pass him and keep moving, "I mean, it's a good thing to have standards."

"Everyone should have such standards." Roy said as he follows behind her, which Draco follows close by.

"Agreed." the dark haired man said as he watches her closely, "So, what are you planning to do now, Jessie?"

"Not sure." she answers as they head straight toward the docks, "But at the moment, I'm thinking of revenge."

"What are you planning to do?" Roy asks as he begins to notice that the street seems to be empty.

"I'm not sure." she answers with a shrug, "I'll either cut loose his boat or set it on fire."

"You must really hate him." Roy said as he blinks at her, noticing she stop at the entrance of the docks, making him wonder what's going on.

_She said boat._ Draco said in deep thought as he joins the two, who just standing there, blinking. "Hey! I have an idea. Why don't you..." he stops in mid-sentence as he notices why the two came to a stop. "Great!" Draco groans out loud as the whole dock was cover with bodies, "Like I need this."


	6. The Explosion Punchline

**The Great Escape: The Explosion Punchline**

_Disclaimer: I own only my ocs._

"What happens here?" Jessie asks as she looks around them, noticing all their bodies, but not a drop of blood was on the ground.

"That's not important." Draco said as he moves his head around, looking around for anyone and the ships, "Now which one of these boats belong to that ass?"

"Why ain't you shock about this?" Roy asks as he leans down over a marine, getting a good look at him, finding that he was still breathing,, but the marine's skin was all pale and have a force and creepy grin.

"This isn't something new to me."

"Geez, Sapi!" Jessie said as she found the fish salesman and friend in the same condition as the marine, "What happen to you?"

"I have seen this before." Draco said as he wanders around the dock, looking for a way to get out of here, but stop as he found a certain black hair woman, with her katana not too far from her, "Their sick with the simper flu."

"They're sick?" Jessie asks as she looks at the dark-haired man, who picks up the katana and looks at it in the pale moonlight, "Are they contagious?"

"No." he answered as he returns Shigure in it's sheath, "There only one way to catch this illness and it's not by touch or airborne.", then he put the weapon near it's owner, "We need to go. Now!"

"Why?"

"Cause he knows I will do the same to you two." said a male voice, making Draco growls as he turns around, while he frees the blades from their sheaths, "Aww...Someone got new toys to play with."

"Jessie! Roy!" Draco said with a growl at the figure in the darkness, "Get to the ship and get it ready set to sail."

"You're not the boss of us." Roy said as he turns while holding his guan doa in front of him, while Jessie joining the two with her staff out, "We can take him."

"He's right." she said as she glances at the figure, only to glance at Draco, "I mean we outnumber him.", then turn her head around, hearing laughter, only to get wack in the forehead by a purple and green yo-yo.

"Silly girl!" said the figure as Jessie fall back, while the yo-yo returns to his left hand, "Numbers isn't everything.", then he disappeared into the shadows.

"The crowd is running away." Roy growls as he stares at the spot, only to find the same yo-yo and string wraps around his neck and choking him.

"This is boring." the man said as he finally in the light, showing a pale skin and thin man, that he green hair, in a ponytail, and black beaded eyes. He was wearing a pair of purple pinstripes slacks, a pair of black shoes, a white shirt, a dark green vest, and a pair of purple gloves.

"Maybe this will entertain you." Draco growls as he charges at the man, planning to cut him, only for Roy to swing and knock him out.

"Nope. I'm still bored." he answers as he pulls on his toy, only to find it's string cut off, raising an eyebrow.

"Went as I plan." Draco said as he pushes Roy off, who was a gasp as he undoes the string around his neck, while Jessie finally rises from her spot, "Now you two do as I say and get going."

"You can't handle him alone." Jessie groans as she stares at the pale man, who just shrugs and snaps his fingers, causing a royal purple cane with a golden grinning canine-like handle to fall from above, which lands in his left hand.

"How the hell did he do that?" Roy asks in surprise as stares at him, well he begins to spin his cane.

"He's partner doing that." Draco answers as he watches him stop and pulls on his cane handle showing a sharp sword, cover and dipping with green liquid, "Now I need you both to go to the ship and get it ready."

"You can't be serious?"

"Unless you want to end up like the rest of these morons." Draco said as he points at the victims on the docks.

"You sure you got this?", Roy asks only to watch Draco dash toward the pale man, clashing their swords against each other.

"I'm sure." Draco answers out loud as he pushes his foe back, and tries to slash at his torso only for the pale skin man flip away, laughing like a madman, before disappearing in the shadows, "Besides its time that I say hello to the Comedian."

"Alright..." Roy replies as he watches Draco turn just in time to block the sword cane with both of his blades, pulling Comedian out of the shadow, causing the man to flips on his back, only for his blade to be knock out of his and feels Draco's swords against his throat.

"Fine with me." Jessie said with her eyes widen at what she just saw. "Let's go to that's Ass boat."

"Lead the way." he said as he follows the blond hair woman down the dock.

"Hehe...You think that was a good idea?"

"I know what I'm doing, laughing boy." Draco said as he was about to kick his head, only to jump back, avoiding bullets from the newly appear firearm, "I guess you hate your new nickname?"

"Hehe...So, true." he answers as he rises from his spot, while he keeps firing his pistol at Draco, who keep moving and used his swords to block the bullets, causing them to chips, "You have no imagination."

"And you're not funny, Gwynplane." he making the grinning man beginning to frown as he stops shooting his gun, only to start to laugh again.

"Like you have any sense of humor." Gwynplane retort as he kicks up his blade, only to put under his gun, "You won't know a good joke if it bites you on the butt.", then start to firing his gun

"You might be right." Draco said with a nod as he keeps dodging, but move closer to the pale skin man, "But I think you're a joke."

"You mean like yourself?" he replies as he drops his gun, after firing the last bullet, and rush at Draco, planning to pierced his chest, only for two chipped blades to get in its way.

"Speaking about jokes." Draco said before pushing the blade away from him and slams his forehead against Gwynplane, causing the pale skin man to stumble back, before falling back, "It's your insane lover, who doesn't understand that you're just using her."

"Leave him alone, you jerk!" shouted a female voice from above, which the dark hair man cross his blades above, before a dented metal bat could hit head, then kick the falling woman in mid-air.

"Welcome to the party, Frances." Draco said as he watch the blonde hair and slender woman hit the ground.

"I told you to call me, Pantaloon." she groans as she got up, dusting off her red and blue puffy shorts, tank top, a pair of knee-length boots, a pair of gloves that stop above her elbows, and a short sleeves, leather jacket.

"Yeah...I'm not calling you that." he answers as he glances at the damage of the swords, then jumps back and block flying knives, "Seriously, what kind of code name is that?"

"It matches my Puddin's code name."

"That's his real name." Draco said out loud as he notices the blonde disappear from the area, "I really hate it when you do that.", then he turns to start running thinking this will be a good time to find the ship.

"Where do you think you're going, Draco." yell Gwynplane as he finally got up and chase after him, planning to play with him some more.

"Hopefully, away from you insane assholes." he mutters as he passes the ships, till he found both Roy and Jessie on a boat. To be more to the point, it's a caravel style ship, with a figurehead of a grinning donkey, which made Draco just blink, but snaps out of it as Jessie walks up toward him.

"I bet you thought I meant my ex-boss." she said with a smirk as the dark-haired man came aboard.

"Kinda." he answers as he turns around in time to find that Gwynplane was running up the ramp, only for Draco to kick the ramp off, causing the man to fall and roll down to the dock, "Anyhoo, we need to go."

"All we need to do is cut the lines." Roy said as he makes sure the anchor is secure before they think of leaving.

"Sound good." Draco said as he quickly slashes the nearest rope. while Jessie cut the other line, free the boat from the dock. With an undo of a knot, the main sails open and begin to move away Loguetown.

"So, are there cannons onboard?"

"There are two, but their are more for show, then anything else." Jessie answers as she looks at him, who was staring at the pale face man, who begins to get up.

"Do we have anything else that we can use?" he asked as laughter was begin to hear as the ship moving away.

"Just a couple of fishing nets and a barrels." she answers as Roy decided to take the ship's wheel, "Why do you ask?"

"Cause this isn't over." he replies as Gwynplane disappears from the dock.

"You got that right, flame breath." the pale skin man said as he stands above the mast, starting to randomly shots his two pistols at the three, who quickly took cover from the laughing gunman.

"How the hell did he do that?" Roy shouted as he leans against the steering wheel's pedestal from the bullets.

"I told you it's his partner's abilities" Draco yells as he and Jessie lean against a wall, "I really hate that insane woman.", then he pushes Jessie out of the way, causing her to dodge a flying knife.

"Not as much as I hate you!" Frances said as she standing on the ship's reeling, holding a knife in her left hand and her bat in the right, then jump at the two, planning to smash Draco's head in, only to be blocked by a metal staff.

"I don't know who you are," Jessie said as she pushes the bat away and slams her weapon into blonde stomach stumbling back, "But I want you out of here."

"Oh, you got moxie, kid." she with a grin that mixture of pain and pleasure, "I like moxie!", then she throws her knife at Jessie, which was knocked away by an edge of a sword. "Dammit, Draco!" Frances growls as she jumps toward the man, who just block the bat's strike, "Why do you always get in my way?"

"That's mine line." the swordsman said as he catches the blunt weapon with his swords and stumps kick her left knee, causing the woman cried in pain, only for her to knock out by a swift hit from the back of the head.

"Thanks for the distraction." Jessie said with a grin, only for Draco to cock a brow, "What?"

"I could of handled it." he answers as he watches hit the deck, only to smirks, "But I must say that you have great form."

"Seriously? Are you hitting on me?"

"I meant your fighting style." Draco answer as he rolls his eyes and leans down, checking on the unconscious woman and quickly move to an open create, marked fishing gear.

"Thanks. I guess." she said as she watches the man come back with some rope, tying Frances up, only to realize the gunfire had stopped, making the two look at each other.

"You better get your ass out here, Draco, or I'll kill your friend."

"Won't be the first time, laughing boy." Draco shouted as he decided to pick up his new prisoner and carry her toward the deck, with Jessie right behind him.

"So, true." Gwynplane said out as he shows that not only did he got a hold of Roy, but chain him up, setting on top of him, with a greenish dagger at the prisoner's throat, "But I think we both have something to gain this time around."

"So, how do you want to do this?" he asks the pale face man, who smiles turns into a frown at what Draco did to his partner.

"How dare you do that to her." he growls at the dark-haired man as got off Roy as his eyes seem to glows green and his hair begins to grow, as well as his body frame.

"What?" Draco asked with a smirk, waiting for the right moment, "Jealous that you didn't think of this first?"

"I'm going to rip out your throat!" Gwynplane growls out loud as he drops his blade, then grins, showing his newly form sharp and jagged teeth, "After I kill your lil' girlfriend!"

"One, we're not dating."

"Yeah. That's never going to happen."

"That's hurtful." Draco mutters, only to smirks at his opponent as he keeping moving toward him, "Two. Catch!", and with that, he tosses Frances at Gwynplane, who quickly caught the unconscious woman.

The pale skin man calm down as he checks on her, who begins to come to, "What..happen...", then feels the rope around her wrists and ankles, "Are you trying some new thing for bed?"

"No." he answers as he undoes her binds, "This is Draco's idea of a joke."

"I told your relationship was the joke." Draco said out loud, making the two look at him, rushing toward them, with both arms crossed over his torso, holding his swords. "Akuba!" he said out loud, sending the two flying over the ship's railing.

"How did you do that?" Roy asks out loud as he shrugs in his chains, while Jessie blinks at what she just watches.

"I did nothing." he answer as he glanced at the blades, noticing more damage to them, growling to himself, then glance over his shoulders, finding pale face man, standing on the railing, while a holding a large rifle-like bazooka, pointing it at the three, "I really hate Frances' abilities."

"I got to give it to you, Draco." he said as he waves his weapon around while grinning like a mad man, "You know how to make a distraction and it almost got me.."

"Not my fault, you two can't take the hint and leave me alone." Draco said with a cocky grin as re-sheath his sabers, "Or die is the Grand Line."

"Hehe...Funny guy." he said as he points cannon at the three, "Now if you don't mind, let me do my job and take care of your two new companions."

"One, no." Draco answer as his grin form into a cocky smirk, while Jessie begins to change her weapon into its umbrella form, "Two, I think you mean three companions."

"What are you talking about?" he asks as he narrows his eyes at Draco, only to gas pain, holding his stomach, as if he been punched in the gut, then notice a red bird fly away.

"Macaw Gut Buster."

"Did you say something, Draco?" Roy ask as he finally got free and watch the pale man glaring at Draco.

"Nope, that was Jack." Draco answers with a slight sigh, only to mutter, "I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"Who the hell is Jack?" she asks as she watches the bazooka wielding man look alright, trying to find his attacker, not noticing a scarlet macaw above him, till said bird landed on his head.

"What the hell?!" Gwynplane shouts in surprise as he tries to swat the bird out of his hair as its talons dig into his scalp, hissing in pain.

"That's Jack."

"Macaw Mallet!" the parrot said out, before slamming his beak into his forehead, causing the pale skin man to let go of his firearm, well he stumbles off the railing and hitting the surface of the sea.

"Goodbye, laughing man." Draco said as he heads toward the steering wheel, while Jack flew over and landed on the pedestal.

"So...We won?!" Jessie asks as she blinks at what happened.

"Look like it." Roy said as he grabs his weapon and returns to it's easy to carry from, "I just wish I could of spear him."

"He won't give a chance." the dark-haired man said as he took hold of the wheel and steer the ship to open water, "Also, this isn't over."

"What are you talking about?" Roy asks as he glances around the ship, thinking that they might have to go another round, "I don't see them anywhere."

"Of course not." Jessie said as she watches the spiky hair man, "They seem to favor surprise attacks."

"With those two. You want to expect the unexpected." Draco said out loud as he streels the ship, only to look down at the parrot and sighs, "What with that smug look?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Jack answer as he brushes his beak with his left wing, "Though how many times did you bet those?"

"Shut it or no pomegranates when we reach the next dock." he answers with a growl as he returns watching the sea, still worried about the pair attacking, but was wondering if it's too late to roast Jack.

_~back at the dock~_

"Sorry I couldn't get to you any sooner, Puddin." Frances said as she holds out a purple towel to her partner, while hold opens a strange square opening.

"It's alright, Poo." he answers as he climbs out of the opening, which has an oddly crimson color version on the world, and takes the cloth, drying his hair, only for his partner to close it, "I Know your abilities do work in the sea."

"So, should we go for another round?" she asks as pulls her arm away, causing the opening to slam shut.

"Naw!" Gwynplane answers as he finishes his hair and reaches into his vest pocket, pulling out a den den mushi, "I think it's time to call the boss."

"And then we can watch the fireworks." she said as a creepy grin form and pulls out a grenade, which was wearing a pink dress, "Heh...I hope Lucy will love the show."

"I'm sure she will." he said as he spins the dials of the black and red snail, "She is going to have a blast."

"Purupuru! Purupuru!"

"Heh..Good one, Puddin'." she with a grin as she treats the explosive device as a baby.

"Purupuru!"

"Thank you!" he replies as he shut his eyes and gives a bow, "I do try."

"Purupuru!"

"No need to try, Puddin'."

"I do agree." the den den mushi said with an evil grin forming on its face, "So, how did go with Malchior?"

"Well, he and his new friends surprised us." the pale skin man answers with a big grin as he looks at his partner.

"How so?"

"They pretty much kick our ass off their new boat." she spokes up as she stares at her partner and snail.

"I see." the creature said as the sound a bottle being open and pours it in a glass, "I guess we should nip it in the bud."

"So, should I lit the fuse?" he asks as he pulls out a small purple box from his side pocket.

"I say light the fireworks fly." the snail answer before it takes a gulp of a drink, making the two grins and the box open, only to find it empty.

"Well, that's disappointing."

"What's wrong?"

"The trigger mushi is missing."

"I must have lost it during the swim." he groans out loud as he tosses the box over his shoulder.

"So, lit it another way."

"We can't just return to the ship and toss a Molotov cocktail."

"And using my bazooka is out of the question." Gwynplane reply as he gives shrugs and sighs, "I kinda misplace it at sea."

"They really did a number on you two."

"Well, if you just us just murder him in the first place, we won't be in this mess."

"Calm down, Poo." he replies as he took hold of him by the shoulder, trying to calm her, before she starts a fight that he maybe forces to end.

"You know the rules I set for you two." the snail said as it glares at the two, "Now deal with it and find a way to start the show.", and with that, the snail clicks and goes to sleep.

"Now what?" he said as he returns the den den mushi in his pocket and sighs, "I mean we can't use a cannon. Too much noise and they're pretty far away."

"I could make a window and we could fire a shot at the target."

"Not going to work right away." he answers as he shut his eyes and sighs, "You're abilities always mess up our aim."

"How about we throw a Molotov cocktail through my window?"

"Hmm...The idea could work, if we have enough time to make it." he said as holds his chin, then a sinister grin appears on his face, "Pantaloon! Sweetie! I have an idea."

"Oh?" a grin appears of her face as she looks up at Gwynplane, "Tell me your plan?", then she notices him looking down at Lucy, "Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm serious." he said as hold out his hand in front of himself, as his grin grows demonic-looking, "Dead serious."

"I won't let you take our little girl."

And here that bit I wish I could rip out of her. he thought as he looks at her, think of reach underneath his vest, but first, he'll try something different, "But Poo, Lucy isn't a lil' girl anymore."

"She's not?" she asks as she looks down at the dress-wearing grenade.

"That's right. She's a young lady and as such."

"You're right, Puddin'."

"So, it's only right for us to send her out in the world."

"You're right." she asks she begin to tears up as she tries to keep calm.

"Yes, I am." Gwynplane answers as she finally hands him Lucy, "Now if you don't mind, open me a window."

"...Fine..." she said as she rose from her spot, grabbing a lever that forms in her hand "Casement Hole.", only to turn it and pulls, showing a circular open, which shows the crimson tinted atmosphere of a room with crates and barrels, with a small black snail on top and have several wires hooked to its shell.

"Well, it's been fun, but all little birdies need to put out of the nest." said the pale skin man as he pulls the pin, before throwing it into the hole, before his partner slams it shut, and disappear from sight.

The two moves to a bench, taking a set and was the sea and the stole boat sailing, only for it to be engulfed in flames of multiple colors.

"Good show, Lucy." Gwynplane said with a grin, only to get a punch in the left shoulder.

"Lucy nothing!" Frances growls as she glares at him, "I was the one who worked her butt off on that display, while you two were playing with your friends."

_Why can't I just kill and/or replace her?_


End file.
